


A squeeze of your hand

by reddawneyes



Category: Les Miserables, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Do You Permit It?, Final Battle, Final moments, M/M, Reflection, You dont believe in anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddawneyes/pseuds/reddawneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Grantaire stands beside Enjolras before the firing squad, Grantaire takes his last opportunity to make Enjolras see what he truly believes in and what he knew all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A squeeze of your hand

As soon as he awoke from his alcohol induced slumber above the barricade in the Musain and saw Enjolras standing in front of his executioners; Grantaire knew he was going to die. In truth, he had always known that somehow it would always end in this way. He knew from the way that Enjolras would stage his debates and argue his point as though it were the sole truth and guide to live by. Although he never meant to do this whenever he spoke he might as well have been saying ‘It’s my way or the highway’, there would not have been much difference between that and what he was really saying. But in truth this was one of the reasons that he loved Enjolras. He was a light; a truth in a world of cynicism, darkness and hatred. He pulled Grantaire back from living death and gave him a cause, a reason to be and with him, friends to care for him. But it still wasn’t why he knew that he would die.

It wasn't due to the cliché of his unrequited love for the man and his intense protectiveness over the other students. Because although they were his friends, that did not warrant such a disastrous outcome as death for them, nor did his love for the leader.

It wasn't even because his view of the world was so dark and full of skepticism. That was something that many people held but usually that scenario would just end with him dying of alcohol poisoning in a gutter in the streets of Paris after his friends realised that he was useless to them and cast him away to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

It was instead, something far more powerful and binding for the drunk. It stemmed from a conversation with Enjolras in the Café one evening not long before their final battle:

_“But you don’t believe in anything” “I believe in you”_

Just four simple words that were spoken to the leader who could not see his faith, or understand his nature. Four words that were so simple to say and yet so enormous in their meaning.

And that, in reality was the reason.

He had always know that they would die but that did not mean that he had never believed in Enjolras because that was not what he had meant that day in the Musain. He had not meant that he believed that Enjolras could lead France to freedom. He did not believe that Enjolras believed that he ever believed in the cause. But Grantaire knew that he would, should God, and his Apollo, permit it, die to prove what he did believe in; Enjolras.  
And that’s why when the firing squad lined up, he took his place firmly next to his leader and as the report sounded he squeezed his hand so that he would know the truth behind Grantaire’s words before they died.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I have no excuse for this I was just listening to music and thinking (as I do probably to much) about les mis etc and I just felt like I wanted to write this so...  
> Please feel free to leave comments below and I will reply...  
> :) x


End file.
